A Very Loki Christmas Special
by MysteryFictions
Summary: Loki fell in love, ten days was all he needed for her to love him back. Sometimes the holiday Yule can bring even the greatest of enemies together, even if a ring is involved. (Takes place after the Avengers.) Rated M for sexual themes and foul language.
1. 1

**A Very Loki Christmas Special**

 **For those few people that are interested if one person can guess the song for each chapter I used then there will be a surprise at the end of the story. An extra one shot.**

 _ **Then he smiled at me, Par-um-pum-pum-pum, Me and My Loki**_

 **Day 1**

It had been five years since Loki's assault on earth and Asgard had been in peace. Yule, a time referred to as Christmas on earth was arriving fast. It was the beginning of the ten day Yule festival, where people would share gifts and spread the spirit. Loki wasn't so much into this holiday, his brother had left earth to celebrate it with Jane, meaning that he was left with the other five individuals he loathed with a passion.

Many people were skeptical that Loki had been cured of his sickness, in fact it was a sickness of greed. Loki's attitude had much improved, but that didn't stop his constant mischief. He had a sick sense of humor that resided after his greedy side was eradicated, a side that a lot of Asgardians didn't feel comfortable with. His relationship with his brother had somewhat improved and he had finally succumbed to his true race as a Jotun. He was incarcerated for two years and two years gave him a lot to think about. It changed him, his mother visited daily and his brother attempted to visit a few times in the first few months, but eventually Loki had grown use to it. His father was much harder on the other hand, he didn't visit Loki at all for two years. Loki had to come to his father alone and apologize for his crudeness, but supposedly by then his father had already forgiven him. It appeared that the Royal family was back together again and Asgard was at the greatest peace it had ever been.

Loki appeared to be kind and if not indifferent to everyone around him... All except for her. He despised her, they despised each other. She wasn't too hard on the eyes however, her skin was pale and her eyes were a bright blue, her hair was blonde silk, and her body was fragile, but not to an unattractive extent. The reason he hated her was because... Well there really was no reason. Mysma was her name.

She was born on Jotunheim as an ice spirit, which is a very rare species. She had the ability to freeze anything with mere skin on skin contact, if she so chose. She was cold mostly in body and spirit, but he would always have the veracity with himself to admit that she was beautiful. She had soft features, but her appearance simply was not fitting to her personality. He could also admit that she was probably the only woman who could match his guile, scratch that, the only person to ever be his equal in intelligence. She just so happened to hate him to, whenever the group was together she did everything and anything to avoid him.

She mostly spent her time in the library reading books and trying to expand her knowledge with ice magic. The issue was that he just so happened to spend a majority of his time in the library as well. No words were spoken by either of them, but it was obviously made clear that she had her side of the library and he had his. He rarely spent much time reading when she was there, he took in the habit of watching her with a strong glare. He hated her, but he had no other explanation as to why she hated her so much, other than the fact that he had found an obsessive attraction to the woman.

He followed her often and had picked up a routine that she bared quite frequently. She would wake up early, eat, train, shower, go to the library, then grab a couple books and read in his mother's gardens. While there she would marvel at the assortment of beautiful flowers that had been found throughout the galaxy and brought to this one place by Odin's orders. After she grew tired of the sun and the fresh flowered air, she would leave and go and have lunch, she would take a walk through the city. She was a very down to Asgard type of woman and took in every sight that her eyes found interesting. He realized after following her several times that she was in fact very popular in the province and this surprised him, for many Asgardians disparaged individuals of her species.

It had been the first day of Yule and having followed her for only several minutes, she was already receiving many gifts to his surprise. First she was given a dagger from a blacksmith who supposedly sharpened her dual axes often, the Second was a rose from a once starving mother who had been helped many times by her, and the Third was from a little boy who gave her his wooden horse as a gift for her constant assistance with the kids that bullied him. She was kind hearted to everyone except him and that disgusted him, he resented it and chose to leave her on her way to go attend to his own duties.

It wasn't until he saw her at dinner with Sif and the Warriors three, did he regret turning his back on her. The long golden table was covered in an assortment of dishes and plates, ales and wines, fruits and vegetables. Surely he didn't understand how the help acquired so much food for only five people, then his thoughts were erased when he saw her. She had a great many bracelets up and down her arms, obviously gifts, she wore a blue long sleeved shirt of silk that hung loose to her figure and black leather pants, with hunting boots. Her hair was curled and glistened in the wavy lighting as she made her way over to the table. She glared at him as she took her seat, the Warriors three stood up before she sat down and then sat back down in their seats out of deference. Even the Warriors three enjoyed her company, Sif and her were also good friends and then there was him.

"So, how did everyone's Yule start out?" She started to stuff her plate as did the others, everyone seemed joyful except him, he was the only one who hadn't received a gift.

"It was splendid, my mother brought me a pair of star gazer gloves for my new armor." Sif exclaimed, filling her plate as well.

"I got plenty of kisses from fair maidens today." Fandral added smugly, while winking suggestively across the table to Mysma. She blushed for a moment before looking to Volstagg and Hogan.

"Food." Volstagg chortled out, she shook her head with a small smile.

"A new assortment of blades." Hogan finished, everyone nodded and without a word. The five lifted their mugs and sipped their ale, Loki however remained silent. He out of them all had not put one morsel of food on his plate and hadn't lifted his drink in cheers.

"What about you Loki?" Asked Volstagg noisily, Loki honestly wanted to be left alone. He had a horrible day and wanted to just go to bed after all of it.

"I received nothing, presents are a mere misfortune amongst men. What's the point in sharing anything?" He spat out with such hatred, that everyone eyes widened and they looked away in awkward silence.

"It's not about sharing alone. The holiday Yule is a time for everyone to unite, despite their differences." Loki snorted, his arms crossed and his jaw tightened at the idea of everyone uniting. He hated the idea of socializing anyways, why would he of all people need to unite?

"I am not one for uniting."

"Of course you aren't, you're Loki." His eyebrows furrowed as the others tried to continue their amusement.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She took a sip of her drink, keeping eye contact with him, a strict expression still hanging on her face.

"It's an inside joke." Sif explained tersely, Loki's nose twitched, he sat up and left the dining room, not once looking back into her ice eyes.


	2. 2

_**On the First day of Christmas, My true love gave to me, A Loki in and pear tree**_

 **Day 2**

It didn't both him what she had said the night before at dinner, he decided not to attend breakfast, and he didn't see her until after lunch when she was in the library. He was reading one of his favorite novels, she walked in, her heeled boots clicking against the fine marble flooring. She walked over to her side of the library, not far from his, just enough so that he may see her. His eyes kept glancing up from his book and every time they went back to the words, his mind could no longer focus on what was meant to be the best part. He groaned in annoyance, shut the book and let out a heavy sigh.

He slouched further into the fur seat was sitting in and leaned his forehead into his hands, looking at her, watching her. She didn't seem to be bothered by his presence the slightest. Her eyes washed over the book, back and forth until she finished the page and would flip it to the next. He never bothered looking at what she read, she spent hours sitting there. He knew she was mostly studying literature of the realms or ice spells.

She was wearing a rather revealing outfit, something he knew she hadn't been in before. It was a leather wrap of some sort, her leather pants tucked into the boots that she wore so frequently, but it had to have been the odd corset around her middle. It accented her curves and supple breasts, he kept having to remind himself that she hated him, just as much as he hated her... Or perhaps he hated her less, he was in love after all.

It was a complex feeling to Loki, he didn't love, he liked, but he didn't love. He thought he would never feel the way he felt about her with such infatuation that he nearly died seeing her flirt with other men. She wasn't a big flirt, usually kept her distance, but if there was something she liked, she wasn't to far from trying either. He true starting conversations with her and he just disregarded it completely, it had been becoming a bit of a 'problem' recently.

He told himself he would tell his mother, but it humiliated him. The fact that he was in love with anyone humiliated him, but he had to tell his mother. He had to talk to someone and she had always been there for him. He stood up and left the library, she don't flinch or shift to say goodbye, she just kept reading. It struck his heart with a pain he had never felt before, the neglect was growing to be annoying, but there was no reason that needed to be resolved that would mend their relationship. It was the moment he saw her that he hated her and she hated him, he just hated her because he loved her, but she must have hated him for real.

His mother was in the gardens, it had taken him a while to find her, but when he finally did. He didn't relent in his story-telling, he simply sat down beside her on a stone bench as she marveled at the flowers around her.

"Mother, how can I win the attention of a woman without her liking me?" Frigga laughed at his question, which he had blurted out so readily.

"Who exactly is this woman Loki?"

"Mysma." She paused, but her smile did not fall, she placed her hands on her lap.

"She is a stubborn one isn't she." It was like his mother had known all along and maybe she did, she really did know everything after all.

"She hates me." He growled out, his teeth clenching at the thought of how much hatred she had for him.

"Possibly my son, but have you talked to her?"

"She won't bother." He huffed, Frigga signed and glanced around the garden again.

"Give her a gift..." His mother suggested, Loki watched Frigga rise from her seat and walk over to the purple lilacs that Mysma always seemed adamant on smelling. She took a handful and tugged them off cleanly with help from a little magic. "A gift." His mother repeated, turning to him, she walked back over and handed him the bundle of flowers.

Why hadn't Loki thought of that? Was it such a white flag of surrender and weakness to give his dame a gift?

"Alright, but what is she doesn't want it." He bit back, his mother's smile widened.

"If that is the case, I will see what I can do." He didn't exactly know what his mother could do if Mysma didn't accept the gift. He left shortly after giving his mother a kiss to the cheek, he went straight to the library. A thousand scenarios running through his mind as to how she would react. He slammed through the double golden doors leading into the library, she snapped her eyes from her reading and looked up at him.

"Mysma." He held the flowers behind his back and started over to her.

"Loki." She spat, he sighed and opened his mouth to say the words he had been rehearsing before he made it here. "What?" His lips twitched slightly and he bit his bottom lip to refrain from showing her such weakness. "Listen Loki, I am trying to read, whatever-"

"I apologize for last night and I would like to give you these flowers as a token of my apology." He blurted out in jumbled words, completely ignorant to how his breath hitched at her expression. He held out the flowers, she looked back and forth from him to the flowers, contemplating whether or not she should accept them. She stood up and grabbed the flowers, staring into his eyes she dropped them to the floor and stomped on them... They were her favorite. Her face remained nonchalant, her features much more vibrant with the hatred he had seen plenty times before

"I don't accept your apology nor any apology you wish to give from this day on. I don't like you, I don't like you because you constantly think yourself above others. Some people say you have changed, but I think otherwise." He was frozen, he wasn't sure if he was attracted to how vicious she could be or incensed by how she treated her prince. He had never met a woman quite like her, he dreamed of having her as a queen one day despite the fact he would never be a king. "Good day Loki." She croaked out before shutting her book, grabbing it and leaving, most likely to go to the Garden. Loki had a second mind to follow, but he couldn't. All he could do was watch her bun sway from side to side as she walked away... He was in love.

* * *

That night at Dinner, it wasn't a silent one, the Warriors three were talking about their presents they had given or taken that day. Sif and Mysma seemed to be quite into a conversation about a certain dress that Odin had given to Frigga. Loki was alone, he had no one to talk to and if it was possible Mysma probably hated him even more. He looked across the table to see her raise her hand up to Sif, there... On her ring finger was an emerald ring. Loki's heart stopped... He immediately concluded that she was engaged. That was why she hated him, why she hadn't expected his gift. No? Yes? Loki wasn't sure, he couldn't contain those next few words.

"Where did you get that ring?" He asked from a cross the table, Sif and Mysma looked up, Mysma frowned at him.

"That shouldn't matter. Should it?" He shrugged, averting his eyes.

"An old woman in the street gave it to me. She said it complimented my beauty. I couldn't refuse." Sif smile and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I would agree, you are quite beautiful."

"Indeed..." Loki mumbled out, he stood up and left the room. He couldn't stand being near her anymore without wanting to be closer to her and that... Is why he hated her.


	3. 3

_**O come all ye faithful; Joyful and triumphant; O come ye, O come ye, To Loki.**_

 **Day 3**

When Loki woke up that morning, it was to an unexpected knock at the door. He intended, after his humiliation the day before, to stay in his room all day. It was the third day of Yule and the palace would be hosting a ball in favor of it. He wasn't planning on going at all, he had no one to go with and regardless of the fact, he just didn't want to be around happiness at the moment.

He stood up from his bed with a loud groan, his bedroom was large. It was for for a prince, the bed had a green canopy overlaying it, green being the overall theme of the room with silver tile floors and a black balcony overlooking Asgard. He walked over to the door, wearing nothing, but baggy trousers and he answered it. He wasn't expecting to find a stranger at the door. It was an old woman, draped in rags, wrinkles upheld her face and grey hair flooded her head. He didn't know how such a woman was allowed into the palace, his eyebrows furrowed and he looked on with annoyance.

"Make this quick. I was busy."

"Lazing around in bed is busy, then?" The woman smartly replied back with her grungy voice, Loki growled, his lips forming a placid line.

"Listen woman, I can-" He paused when he saw that the woman was carrying a box in her hand and holding it out towards him. It was a small black box with light swirled designed on its exterior. "Is that for me?" He asked, this having the first present he would ever receive this Yule, he felt a sudden burst of curiosity and excitement. But he refrained from showing such a thing, his held his chin high and stood a little straighter. "What is it?" The woman opened the box, smiling up at Loki as though he was the greatest thing. His heart melted at how much adoration showed in her eyes, he had never gotten that from anyone since he was released from his incarceration. Within the box was a ring, it looked very similar to the emerald ring that Mysma had received. He wondered if this might have been the same woman and if so... Why?

"Why?" The old woman shrugged and held out the box closer.

"It's Yule isn't it." Loki was skeptical, he wasn't sure he should so easily trust such a mysterious stranger, especially one that looked like a beggar. If he were to accept this, she could ask for anything... Was she a witch? Usually Loki was good at finding out about someone the moment he saw them, but this individual was far to mysterious to do just that.

"What is your name?"

"That is not important my lord, what is is that you might accept the gift I offer."

"Where did you get it?" He ignored her statement, not withholding any questions despite the fact that he should be grateful.

"It's a powerful gift, made to sync with its bearer."

"I see." His eyes wandered down the hallway to see if any guards were around and none were. He sighed, stepping back into the room. "I am sorry, but I don't accept." He went to close the door, but she stuck out her foot and stopped it, he opened it again and glared at her. She was frowning this time, pressing further on the ring was his gift and he should accept it.

"I promise this gift is worth it, my prince. Please." He saw how her eyes widened and how all she wanted was for him to accept it.

"Alright. I will accept your gift." He reached his hand out and cautiously took the gift from her. She smiled the moment it left her hands, she nodded than turned and walked away. Loki looked puzzled for a moment as he stared down at the box. He shook his head and went back into his room closing the door, he walked over to his bed and sat down on the edge. Holding the box up and looking at it, it was still open, the ring was glowing green with some odd magic. He couldn't really pinpoint what magic however, but he felt drawn to the piece of jewelry. He lifted it up between his index and thumb, tossing the box over his shoulder he placed it on his ring finger. He felt a rush of magic roll over him, it rippled through his body and his breath grew heavy as he felt the power it held.

He closed his eyes and laid back into the bed, he wasn't sure if he should go and think that woman before she left the place, but he decided it was better he didn't. He grinned wider than he ever had before and he stared up at the ceiling. He knew what he was going to do today.

* * *

Loki barged into the library, more confident than he had ever been. Mysma sighed in annoyance, but turned back to her book. He didn't walk over to her, he paraded over to her. He stopped alongside her, a grin still plastered on his face.

"What do you want this time, Prince?" He grabbed her wrist and yanked her up to stand, he wrapped an arm around her waist. She couldn't react fast enough, her eyes were wide, their chests pressed together, hers against his armor.

"I was thinking today." He began to waltz around a though they were dancing to some unknown tune in his head. "Maybe we should put our difference aside and court one another." She gasped again and placed her hand stubbornly to his chest, pushing him away. She slapped her hand across his cheek, turning it a bright red I. Contrast to his pale tone. He grabbed her hand and pressed her knuckles against his lips.

"I don't care if you hate me. I love you dearly." She yanked her hand, but it would not budge, not because of his grip either. There was some unknown magnetism between their... Rings. He let go of her hand, but her ring finger was still attached to his. She yanked with an adorable growl, his arm shooting forward and for a split second their fingers separated an inch, but they were pulled back together again.

"Let go, Loki!" She yelled at him, he held one hand up and shook his head vigorously.

"It's not me!" He yelled back and they both began to yank at each other arms.

"What in Odin's name!" She barked out, turn she pulled Loki real close, he felt her dagger against his throat. "Whatever game you are playing Loki, stop it."

"It's Not me, it's our rings."

"What-" She stopped herself, pulling away and lifting her hand along with his to look at how the emerald bands were connected to one another. She gulped audibly and struggled to separate the bond "T-This is your fault. Who gave you that ring?"

"The old woman, she came to my room an hour ago and gave it to me."

"I don't believe you. What person would want to give Loki Laughyson a present?" She hissed it out in such a way that he would have died under her words if this was just a nightmare. "The hate frost giant." So that's what it was.

"What does me being a frost giant have anything to do with your hatred for me?!" He grumbled out, his throat scratched out, he shouted so loud at her.

"You are ridiculous! Use your magic and end this!" There was a pregnant silence as Loki looked intently at their mended fingers, but the magic was too strong. She was glaring at him the entire time, the dagger still held tightly in her other hand.

"I can't... The magic is too strong."

"You're lying." Her voice quivered, he looked up into her eyes, his cheeks caving in.

"I am not... I am afraid we will have to find some other way to separate us."

"Take the ring off!" She snapped, both of them lifted their hands and brought it to their chest, but in the process they pulled towards each other as they could not separate their fingers. Loki grabbed his ring as she grabbed hers and they tugged to pull it off, but the action worked for neither of them. "Fuck!" He heard her snivel out, he glanced up at her, having never heard her say such foul language before.

"We need to go inform someone of this. Surely there is a way." She stated breathlessly, it was an emotion he had familiarized himself with before and he identified it as panic. Why would she be in panic? This was his opportunity to crack her open like a chest full of treasure, to see and keep everything for himself.

"Calm down. We'll find something." She stopped and looked up at him, for a moment he saw some part of her that wasn't cruel to him and then it vanished.

"The King. He knows everything, he'll stop this." She attempted to walk away, but he remained stiff, she glared back at him."Let's go!"

"No. My father will think I am the cause of this." She stepped back closer and stood face to face with him.

"Absolutely, maybe it is your fault."

"Don't be so ignorant. It was obviously the woman who gave us these rings that did this." Loki reasoned, she snorted and crossing her arms, bringing Loki's hand with her.

"Now why would she do that? Everyone in Asgard knows we hate each other."

"Well maybe that's the point. It's Yule isn't it, a time for forgiving and sharing."

"I thought you hated sharing."

"I tried to share with you yesterday!"

"No! I hate you. I will not accept any gifts from a man like you."

"Fine then, we shall go to my mother. She will handle this."

* * *

"Who do you mean we are stuck like this till the end of Yule?!" Mysma shouted at he queen and she never shouted at the queen. Loki sat quietly beside her as she squirmed around and panicked, possibly at the brink of tears, but she was so well at hiding it. The queen stayed calm however, she placed her hands on her lap and smiled softly.

"It means that you and my son will have to make arrangements for the next seven days."

"You mean we have to bathe together, sleep together, be together?!"

"Yes." Loki didn't really mind the prospect, he thought of this as an advantage on his part. Now she couldn't walk away at all when they talked to one another. She would have to listen to him all day, actually for the next two weeks and three days, it would be the best period of his life. "What do you think of this Loki?" Frigga asked, Loki shrugged.

"I don't mind being near her, she hates me however and I just can't seem to understand why." _Because you are a frost giant_ , the deep recesses of his mind bellowed, but he pushed it aside. That wasn't a very factual statement just yet, she didn't directly hate his race, did she?

"I can't believe this. Can't Odin do something? There must be a way."

"Perhaps you two can pretend to be engaged until then? It might just prevent unusual questions."

"What?!" She blared, wrapped her arms around her again she brought Loki's hand with her and he could see she was annoyed with this connection.

"There is nothing we can do, once a bond is made, it's sealed."

"What are these rigs for anyways? Why would the old woman give them to us?" Loki asked thoughtfully, although the words had been meant for himself alone.

"Good question, maybe it was that she wanted you two to enjoy the Yule."

"I do that just fine." Mysma rolled her eyes as did Loki, when Loki went to cross his arms her arms uncrossed and she yanked at Loki's hand.

"Now, Mysma. I understand that you and Loki don't get along very well, but at least try." Frigga asked of her softly and her eyes softened and she became a bit more tempered.

"Alright, I will for you my queen." Loki knew a lie when he heard one and Mysma was lying.

* * *

There was supposed to be a ball and at first, Loki thought Mysma was going, but after this incident he immediately agreed that she wasn't. They were sitting at the dinner table alone, it was awkward, Loki having to eat with his non-dominant hand and her having to be so close to him. He wondered what arrangements were to be made and when they would be made. She didn't say anything for quite a while, she looked depressed, dull, and her strong personality weakened. He felt pity for her, he put his fork down as did she and they both looked at each other. Not one word was said, until they were walking down the hall, not knowing which way to go since they hadn't discussed the arrangements. She stopped and him being connected to her, had to do so as well.

"How are we going to bathe, sleep, dress?" She asked, she must have calmed herself since she was much more quiet and timid about her words now.

"I suppose I can sleep with you tonight and bathing well... I guess I will just close my eyes as you will do the same. Dressing shouldn't be much of a problem however, we can use our magic." She nodded her head in agreement to his suggestions, which puzzled him.

"How will we tell the others?"

"We could always go with being engaged."

"No... We could tell them the truth." Loki smiled, leaning closer to her..

"Then they will want to help us." She took a deep breath, closing her eyes. He admired her features while she wasn't looking and when she opened them again, he quickly looked away.

"They are my friends and I would prefer they knew."

"Then where are my friends?"

"You don't have any." She plainly stated before continuing the walk towards her room and dragging her with him. Loki had never been to her room, before and when he arrived he was expecting something much more extravagant, but it was small and dingy. Her bed was a queen size bed, something just big enough for the two of them, but not enough to give them their space... If that was possible with their situation.

It was about the same size a the cell he was given on earth, very wide, but not lengthy. There was a balcony with baige curtains to the right wall and to the left was the bathing room. Her room had no particular theme or decor, there was dark red colors, brown colors, and tan colors. The floor was tile and spotless, there was no tables around the room and her wardrobe was at the corner diagonal of the bed. This room was much different from one he was used to. He was surprised she even allowed him in here, despite their situation.

"Who will be bathing first?" She barely whispered, Loki's breath hitched, did he have the control to keep his eyes closed?

"You can go first." She didn't agree or disagree with him, she brought him toward the bathroom. Opening the door and stepping in, there was a small square marble bathing pool, the water was still, the room was quite gloomy and chilly. "I don't like warm water so they have to keep this room a certain temperature for me." He nodded, Loki was a frost giant, he never minded the cold, but Loki had a tendency to turn blue the moment he touched anything **this** cold and he hated turning blue.

"What shall we do then?"

"You are a frost giant. You can handle it." She pulled him over to the water and stood at the edge of the pool, she looked back over to him.

"Close your eyes." He did as he was told an shortly after he heard a splash, she had used magic to remove her clothing. He was about to open them again. "Keep them closed or I will maul you in your sleep." He smirked and snapped the fingers of his free hand, removing his clothes and armor as well.

"I hope you aren't looking." Loki teased, having not told her when he would remove his clothes, he knew she was.

"N-No." His grin widened when he realized she was lying and the tension between their rings lessened when he entered the water. He knew she was closer than she had to be and he wanted to open his eyes so bad. The water was extremely cold, Loki could feel himself turning blue the moment his skin touched it. He sighed, as long as she kept her eyes closed he could... He opened his eyes and she staring directly at him, her face merely five inches from him. The water was at her waist, but he didn't bother looking. It was her eyes and her... Appearance. Her hair was no longer blonde, but white, her eyes were a much intense shade of blue, her skin was paler than before and well... She was flawless. He was blue, his eyes beat red, his royal markings that marred his skin.

She took in a deep breath and slapped his chest, before covering herself with one hand.

"I told you not to open your eyes."

"It's only fair that I get to see you as you get to see me."

"It's horrific..." He paused, unsure if she was talking about his appearance, his open eyes or her appearance, her eyes.

"Well if you think that, I suppose that I will just look away."

"At least I'm not as ugly as you, Mr. Prince." She spat, they both looked away now, beginning to wash themselves hurriedly to avoid having to be like this in each others presence much longer. Loki was surprisingly not offended by the comment, he deduced that she said it because she thought he was looking away because he was ugly, but she was far from it.

"What makes you think you are ugly?" He asked as he rubbed his hand at his chest, the soup salts were on her side and he decided not to ask her for them. "You see, beauty isn't only on the outside for most, it's on the inside, but in your case it's both." She didn't say anything in reply and it was silent for the rest of the bath. They both got out at the same time, eyes still closed until they both clothes themselves.

"You still can't open your eyes." His eyebrows furrowed.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want you to see what I am wearing." He smiled then and she pulled him from the bathroom.

"I sleep on the right side nearest to the balcony." Loki groaned, that was the side he slept on. Then her remembered the bond between the rings would surely get in the way of how they usually slept. It was on her right hand and his left, meaning that he would have to sleep on his side so that she may sleep on hers and so forth.

"I have no problem with the side you sleep on, if you don't mind me having to be close to you." He could feel her eyes on him, but she insisted he didn't open his eyes.

"We've been close since mid-day, there is nothing I can do about it and I don't feel like dragging a dead body around so would you please just try to keep your distance." He nodded his head, but it was a lie. She hadn't fully thought this through and there was no way he couldn't be close to her depending on her position, of course. Loki slept on his side, he could sleep on his side if she slept on her side facing the balcony. He could feel her get into bed, his arm was pulled, he had no choice but to get into bed himself. The moment she turned on her side, his hand was pulled under her body and he was yanked towards her.

"Loki. Get off."

"You seem to forget that I can't, darling." She turned onto her back, his arm still wrapped around her back. She groaned in annoyance again, she seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"I hate you!"

"So it's my fault?"

"It's been your fault." She grumbled out, he laid down onto his back and they both stared up at the ceiling. It was quiet for what must had been an hour and neither of them could sleep.

"I will just have to spoon you." Loki stated, she shook her head and he didn't have to see it, to know. "I can't sleep on my back."

"Neither can I."

"Then it's settled." He didn't wait for her permission and turned on his side again, turning her onto her side despite her noises of protest. His arm remained around her, his right hand on hers, his left arm went over her waist where he felt nothing and then he realized that she wasn't wearing anything but a cloth wrap over her breasts and underwear. He felt himself twitch and tried to do everything he could to keep her from noticing.

"We'll sleep in my room tomorrow, the bed is bigger as is the room."

"No."

"You don't have much of a choice now do you?" She grunted her answer and there was no words needed after that. They both closed their eyes and to his surprise they had no trouble sleeping after that. They both were whisked away into their dreams.


	4. 4

_**Good tidings we bring To you and your Loki**_

 **Day 4**

Lokiand Mysma woke up to a loud knocking at the door. Mysma was wide awake, the moment she sat up Loki knew something was wrong. The knocking was frantic, but in an almost playful way.

"Mysma, it's me Sif. Are you in there?"

"Oh dear god!" Mysma exclaimed in a whisper, she hopped off the bed and tried to run to her wardrobe, but Loki's weight was dragged to the edge of the bed from his resting place, his arm extended out towards her, his bare chest pressed against the rattled sheets of the bed. His eyes were wide open and he could see her attire, it had to have been the sexiest thing he had ever seen a woman wear. She was wearing a wrap as he had felt, but seeing it was so much more different. They stared directly at one another for the longest time, he grabbed her hand.

"Get dressed quick." Before she could do just that with her magic, the door was opened and Sif walked in. She nearly fainted at the sight before her, Loki was holding out his arm to Mysma and they were in quite revealing attire.

"What is going on here?!" Sif blurted out, barely able to say those words she was so shocked.

"It's not what you think." Mysma snapped her fingers and she was dressed entirely in her clothes from the day before, Loki did the same.

"Not what I think?! You two hate each other!" Loki stood up, his hand still holding hers. Mysma opened her mouth to explain the situation they were in.

"We are engaged." Loki interrupted her, a small smile on his face as he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. Sif's eyes widened more and her mouth opened an closed before she could say anything.

"But I don't understand..." Her words trailed off to a whisper that neither Mysma or Loki could find coherent. Mysma was in shock as well, she wasn't expecting Loki to immediately blurt out such a lie, especially after she told him they would be faking engagement.

"We have been keeping it hidden for a while, but it's true we are lovers in the room as much as we are enemies outside of it." Mysma glare at him, slapping him across the face, Loki blinked back his surprise.

"Get out Sif." Sif left in an awkward rush, Loki knew he was in trouble. Mysma was giving him the death stare the entire time, his hand reached up to hold his aching jaw.

"I hate you."

"You say that more often now."

"It's because I mean it. Now she will tell everyone."

"Do you think I care?"

"You should because the last thing you want is to be in a relationship with me. I don't think you understand what happened to the last man that courted me."

"What happened?"

"He ended up frozen to death." Loki grinned playfully, but frowned when she didn't return it, what else did he expect?

"Luckily I can't freeze." He gulped out, she rolled her eyes and walked over to her wardrobe. He had no choice but to follow, she opened the doors and looked brought her clothes, before finding a nice dress and snapping her fingers to wear it.

The aqua colored dress had one thick silk strap that drew as it wrapped around her torso to create the upper half of her dress falling down into the flat skirt that ended above her knees. Her boots as usual adorned her feet and her hair was curled to perfection. They both left without a word.

* * *

She didn't say anything to him as if he wasn't there at all, they had found themselves in the library sitting beside one another at one of the fur couches. She was reading her book and he was reading his, but he couldn't help but feel a little neglected. He couldn't read the edge of her book to see what she was reading, but he didn't think it was at all boring as she her eyes hadn't left the pages for quite some time. He was just curious, there was no harm in that.

"What are you reading?" She didn't answer him, he knew she was ignoring him for what had happened earlier. "I'm sorry." He stated, hoping the two words would help, but she huffed and rolled her eyes.

"I'm reading a book on how to kill a frost giant with ice." Loki gulped and assumed she was just joking with him, he went back to reading his book on the deadly magic spells of Vanaheim that had been outlawed. There was a deadly silence again and Loki noticed that she had place her book down and she was looking at him darkly. He glanced over at her before quickly averting his eyes.

"What's your Jotun name?"

"I don't have one." He plainly replied, he wasn't afraid of her, just how unpredictable she was.

"What do your markings mean then?"

"That I'm a king." He heard her snort and his eyes rose up to glare at her, his face cringe with disgust.

"And what exactly is your Jotun name?"

"It's an intimate thing I would rather not exchange."

"Hmm, then you have no business knowing anything about me if its _intimate_." He hissed the last word to make sure his point got across, she didn't need to be interested in him and he didn't know where it had suddenly come from.

"Well, I was only asking because it says here that names contain rank." She pointed back down at the book expecting him to look, he moved closer and looking down at the words. "In Jotunheim each native Jotun is given a name at birth that is only known by the few they trust. This name displays their rank, certain ranks can be much more difficult to defeat than others, which is why spells are then required to weaken their magical entity." She read from the book, but in a snarky manner that made Loki think she was joking. Then she raised her hand up and pressed it against his cheek. It was cold... Extremely cold and he watched as she changed into her natural form, he did the same as she tried to freeze him from the inside out with her ability.

"Stop it." He growled out between clenched teeth, she removed her hand and went back to normal. He however felt an ongoing pain at the pit of his gut that rippled through his body. He sat back groaning, when he finally wen back to his Asgardian form he glared at her. She was back to reading her book as though nothing happened.

"What was that for?!" He bellowed, his strict voice resounding through the library.

"I needed to know which rank you were."

"Which rank then?"

"Five." The rest of the day was horrible, they didn't talk once to one another. There was another ball for Yule, but she didn't want to go after Loki's outburst with Sif earlier. They hadn't even gone to the dining room to eat, she was so embarrassed. When they went back to the room, her room to his dismay, they bathed, not once looking at each other and then went to bed. But somehow she managed to sleep on her back, not her side and this made him sad, he was only able to keep his arm around her, not hold close like he oh so wanted. She really hated him...


	5. 5

_**Good King Wenceslas looked out, On the Loki of Stephen**_

 **Day 5**

Loki woke up to a slap to his face, he had somehow managed to move much closer to Mysma and his body was directly against his back. They were a very similar position they had been in the night before, he felt her hand slap against his again. He snapped then and there, he grabbed the free hand with his and pinned her down, moving himself to hover over her. She looks up at him with a still face, she wasn't expecting him to do that.

"I am your prince and the rightful heir of the Jotun throne, your king and you will treat me as such. I have tried to be nice to you, I have tried to compliment you and be kind, but you only push me away. Why?"

"Everyone that was born on Jotunheim hates you!" She shouted in his face, her eyes began to water. "You weren't punished properly for your crimes against my people. My family was killed by your insolent ways years ago when you attempted to take the throne from Odin and try to destroy my home. I will never forgive you for that. I would rather die than have to live the remainder of my favorite holiday having to be with you." Her head fell back into the pillow and she appeared exhausted for a moment, a few cold tears pouring from her eyes and Loki felt guilty. He knew what he had done in his greed for power and tyrant of both earth and Asgard... But he never thought of how much it would have an impact on those around him because it was always about him. Loki knew he was a selfish and egotistical man and he hated himself in some ways for it. He had no race at this moment, many Asgardians hated him and the Jotuns despised him even more. He flipped over so he was off of her again and she turned slightly so her face was buried in the pillow.

"I know how to fix this." He muttered, he was thinking irrationally and out of impulse, but he couldn't stand having her go through so much pain when she was near him. "I'll cut my finger off." She stopped sobbing and looked over at him, she wiped her tears away with her free hand. Their eyes met and it seemed as if they were looking at each other in a different way. "I can't stand seeing you in so much pain. I use to think there was a way I could get you to like me, but now I know there isn't. You will never love me."

"So it's like t-that..." Her voice cracked slightly. "You are gonna cut off your ring finger for me?"

"Yes..." He gulped. "I won't ever need it. No one wants to marry a man like me anyways, with a past so violent and cruel." She just stared at him, he looked back up at the ceiling.

"We'll go to the dining hall and get a knife and that's how we'll do it. Or we can just use your dagger, get it off as quickly as possibly."

"But what about your finger, won't the bond still-"

"It should end as soon as the participant is gone, it won't be that bad."

"Won't be that bad? No." She sat up and shook her head. "You don't have to do that. I can handle these next few days."

"These next few days looking at the face of a killer?" Loki sat up, bringing her with him to his side of the bed to sit beside him. "Where is your dagger?"

"You mean right now?"

"Yes right now." She slowed crouched down beside the bed and reached under it pulling out a thin box, she opened it and pulled out the dagger, holding it tightly in her hands. She was staring at it hesitantly, Loki reached his hand out to take it from her.

"You are serious?" He didn't know why she wasn't completely open to the idea, especially after nearly freezing his insides out yesterday and her constant threats made him believe she wanted him dead. Now he knew she really did.

"Serious as can be." He stood up and walked over to the wall beside the bed. Her hand was brought with his as he placed his against the wall flatly and put the dagger against his ring finger just before the knife. He was ready to press down, but felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over at her. She wasn't looking at him like she would before, she was looking at him with softened features and utter deference.

"Don't, please." He could see that she was afraid, but he didn't know why. Did she not trust his knowledge in magic? What was it? She hated him.

"Why not?"

"Because... I-If it doesn't work..." She was lying.

"I'm the god of lies, you will have to do better than that." Her eyes looked everywhere as if trying to avoid his then they finally fell to the floor.

"Your mother won't-"

"Stop lying." He interrupted again, he could read her better than he ever could in this moment. It was like she was an open book and he could read everything. He was growing slightly annoyed however, he was sure this would work and she wasn't being cooperative.

"I just, don't want you to..."

"Yes?" He leaned forward closer.

"I don't want you to g-" The door was opened and Sif walked in, she seemed to have a tendency to enter without knocking.

"Um... Uh... Odin calls for you Mysma." She then turned and left, Loki dropped the knife and grabbed Mysma's cheeks so she would look at him. Her hand was brought up to her cheek with his, his thumbs wiping the straggling tears away.

"Tell me your name." He asked softly, she shook her head.

"It's a sacred name."

"Then what's your rank?"

"Five."

* * *

Loki wasn't sure if what had occurred today was a turning point in their relationship, but Mysma seemed less distant from him as they made their way to the throne room. When they entered he noticed that Mysma seemed less confident and defiant as her usual self. They stopped before the throne and she bowed, they held hands to make it seemed like it wasn't the rings that were connected.

"You called my king." Frigga wasn't sitting in the throne beside him, smiling at the two of them which slightly broke the tension that Mysma was feeling.

"There have been rumors going around that Loki and you are engaged. Is this true?"

"Actually-"

"Yes, we are engaged father." Loki interrupted her again, she fumed yanking her hand out his, the ring drew them back together.

"That is not the truth. An old woman gave us these rings and somehow they have create a bond that won't separate until the end of Yule."

"I see. They are mariment rings from the realm Alfheim made by the elves. When an elf came of age to mate they were given a ring and that ring would bond with their true lover's when they came face to face with them." Mysma shook her head.

"T-That's impossible. I don't love Loki." Loki tried to withhold his look of pain.

"It's not about whether or not you love him, it's about whether or not the ring thinks you are his lover and supposedly he is. So I have arranged for your marriage to be in three days."

"What?!"

"It is only appropriate. You both can't continue to sleep in the same bed and bathe in the same bath without being properly married."

"This is a disgrace. You can't just..." She trials off at a realization. "You've known. Were you a part of this. How do you know?"

"I see everything, Mysma. You don't think your king would recognize the unusual when he hears about it. You both hated each other days ago."

"How are we supposed to marry? You can't expect me to marry a man I don't have any feelings for."

"Perhaps you don't know what you feel for him." She shut her mouth tight, Loki could literally see the mental debate she was having herself.

"May we be dismissed my King?"

"Yes you may, but before you leave you both should know to meet Queen Frigga tomorrow morning to discuss this further."

"Yes sir." She turned and left, Loki getting use to having no choice, but to follow. The moment they left, he grabbed her hand with his connected one and stopped her. She didn't looked up at him, he knew they were only going to the library, because she always went to the library.

"We have to find this woman..." She spoke. "The woman that did this and we have to kill her."

"Do you hate me so much?"

"I'm angry..." She looked up into his eyes. "I don't want to marry you because I am not marrying you by choice. I don't understand the meaning of this, why would Odin care if we are with each other or not?"

"It's all about appearance, he never went to me for years because he thought the people would regard him as a foolish King, condoning my actions. He doesn't want people to think that his son is a whore." She could hear how his tone went darker every word he spoke and she felt his pain. She still hated him, but was seeing Loki in a knew light now, he wasn't just a monster anymore. He was a monster with feelings and monsters didn't really have feelings.

"I'm going to the library."

"I know..."

"Then let's go together." She grabbed his hand and didn't look at him again until they made it to the library. The rest of the day was a bit more quiet than the day before, but this time it was better... Somehow it was better.


	6. 6

_**O tidings of comfort and Loki,** **Comfort and Loki.**_

 **Day 6**

Loki woke up this time before Mysma, her undeniable features so calm and lacking frustration. He loved her, he didn't mind loving her, she however minded very much. He thought back to yesterday, how they read in the library side by side. He had read the same book she was reading the day before that about Frost Giants. He was merely curious, what he had found in that book was a bit too much for him to comprehend.

He read about the five levels in Jotun society. Level one was for lowly poor individuals that had no significance in society other than population. Level two was for worker that spent their time for the population. Level three was for the middle class Jotuns, that had somewhat importance when it came to decision making for the population. Level four was for the warrior, born in ice and blood. Level five was for the royals, the highest ranking of the five and the most important. It made him wonder exactly how important she was to her society of ice spirits.

If he was a level five and level five was the son of Laughy, then what did that make her... He didn't want to break to any conclusions or talk to her about it. He only wondered what made her what she was... A level five. Were all Ice spirits a level five? Or was it just she? He took this opportunity while she was in her sleeping state to bury his nose into her hair and sniff her sweet scent.

Why was he so attracted to her? Plenty of woman had came his way and he was always more dominant with them, more forceful, but then there was her. She was a special type of girl, whether she was very similar in races with him or not. She had been so cruel to him and part of him just loved a woman who had some evil in her blood. She could be cold and calculating, but also graceful and kindred. She had such beauty inside and out that he really couldn't help, but... Love her.

Why didn't she love him back? He felt himself in dread at the idea that he was nothing to her. But then what was that display that she put on earlier yesterday, he would have definitely gone through with losing his finger all to keep her happy. She wouldn't let him do it and he at least had the right to know why. Mysma began to rustle around her in her sleep, she was waking up, Loki moved away from her so she would be uncomfortable with his closeness when she noticed he was close.

She turned and stretched her arms cutely, his arm following hers at their connected hands.

"Good morning."

"Good morning." She replied lazily, a yawn following in suit.

"We have to go see my mother today."

"Yes... I would rather stay here for a while."

"Stay and then what?"

"Not show up." She turned into her side again and feigned sleep, he couldn't help but chuckle. He had yet to see this side of her, the tired and mischievous side.

"I won't let you stay here unless you give me something."

"Give you what?"

"A kiss." She walked right into that one, she flipped onto her back and glared at him.

"I really hate you. Do you realize that?" She calmly applied, he sighed and looked away again.

"I understand, but I don't understand why you don't want me to just end this." She kept her back facing him, but there was no denying that the rings kept him from removing his arm from around her neck.

"I would never cut off my finger for someone like me, just because they were in pain."

"Emotionally?"

"Excuse me?"

"Are you in emotional pain?" She turned onto her back and stared up at the ceiling with him.

"Yes and possibly physical."

"Then let me do it." He sat up on his elbows and stared at her. "You can't tell someone that they love you." She looked over at him, he thought she was going to say it, but she didn't... She wouldn't. His love was far to stubborn to admit such a simple thing and he loved that.

"You don't have to. We aren't getting married. I won't allow it."

"It's king's orders Mysma." He leaned over closer to her till his lips were just barely meeting hers. "Will you tell me your name then?" He whispered like a snake into her ear.

"No." She huffed out and closed her eyes.

"Can I kiss you at least? Just to try."

"No." She snapped back in an even fiercer tone, she turned onto her side and he heard her make a growl of some sort. It caused his eyes to darken with lust and all he wanted was to be near her, not as near as this... Closer.

A knock came at the door, knocks always seemed to pull them from their sleep. They had fallen into a nap, this time Loki was allowed to be just as close as he had wanted before. Her head was snuggled against his chest and if anyone didn't know them, they would have thought Loki and Mysma to be the perfect couple.

"Leave us alone!" Loki shouted to the door and hazy voice and he smuggled back into Mysma, who must have been awake, but she hadn't moved away. Moments later, one door opened, Frigga entered the room and slowly walked over to the bed taking a seat beside it. Loki opened his eyes glaring up at her, he didn't want this moment with Mysma to end, thinking that his mother would ruin made him slightly resentful of her.

"Can you leave please?" Mysma asked, her eyes still closed and she was still snuggled into Loki.

"We have a wedding to plan so no, I can't go." Mysma groaned and brought her free hand up to reside on Loki's chest. He was surprised, she would never had acted this way before. Their relationship really was changing and he felt more confident with her in his arms.

"Please just go."

"You have now only one day to plan this wedding."

"I am not getting married."

"It's Odin's orders." She rubbed her face against his chest and sniffled, he couldn't help but snort at this causing her to raise her head and look at him.

"Sorry." He mumbled, she placed her head back down on his chest and closing her eyes, snuggling further into him to get comfortable.

"Wouldn't you rather be doing this to Loki as his wife?" Frigga pointed out, Loki knew the moment ended. Mysma sat up and away from him. She snapped her fingers into more acceptable clothing; in this case just a silk blue robe.

"No. I don't love him."

"But I love you darling, can't you just try with me."

"No"

"Then I can't take it anymore." He flipped his legs get the edge on his side of the bed and grabbed the dagger that had been casually misplaced between the cotton pillow mattresses. He picked it up and dragged her along again as he stood and placed his hand against the wall, about ready to cut his finger off.

"Stop!" She shouted, grabbing him by the face and pulling him into a kiss, sucking his breath away, her tongue expertly move between his lips in which she had nibbled on lightly with her teeth. She pulled away immediately, turning right red with embarrassment. They had forgotten that Frigga had been watching the entire time, she stood up and politely walked towards the door.

"I will be back tomorrow. Early morning." Loki couldn't pull his gaze from her, the was his most prized kiss and he would treasure her lips for as long as she allowed him, but when he dove back into kiss her she turned her head away and he ended up kissing her cheek.

"I'm sorry..." She muttered, gulping audibly, he reached his free hand up and caressed her cheek with his knuckle.

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me your name... I mean. Your real one." She tuned her eyes back towards his and let out a breath, which he could see. She was extremely cold, the temperature of her body dropping and wondered why it wasn't ping the other direction.

"N-Numia, it means light and strong spirit." He smiled brightly and nodded his head.

"I like that n-"

"You may not call me by it." She nervously babbled out.

"I promise I will." He teased, he was merely happy that she had told him. It was meant to be an intimate thing, if only he had his own.

The day went by quick, Loki and Mysma remained in the room simply out of Mysma's embarrassments. He, however, did not mind at all, she would soon grow closer to him and he couldn't wait until then. They talked for a great many hours, they laughed at each other and told stories. Loki taught her a few of his own patented magic tricks in order to provide them with food for the night, they hadn't eaten all day. He materialized a fruit basket for them to pick off of need they be hungry. Loki wasn't one for being lazy and he knew neither was Mysma, but he was happy that he had gotten to know her much better. He never thought she would have been laughing and giggling at his own jests and teases.

At the end of the night, it seemed as though they had known each other their entire life's. She was still distant, becoming callous and cold whenever he asked something far to personal. He liked that she had created boundaries for others to not pass, the issue was he wanted to pass them. She leaned her head on his shoulder, they both sat by side leaning back into the headboard of the bed giving one another riddles, but eventually the game grew too boring and they had gotten into another topic... A more darker one and he didn't really know how that even came to be.

"So... Can I ask you why you tried to destroy Jotunheim?" He tensed, he knew he had done wrong and he regretted it, but he could never tell her why. He worried she would only hate him again.

"My real father had threatened to destroy Asgard. I love it far too much to lose, It has always been my true home." He lied, he lied because he didn't want all this progress to be for nothing, he was slowly making his way into her heart.

"Why didn't you tell someone?" She asked in a hushed tone, he knew she was feeling guilty because of his statement, he was only trying to bring her closer to him.

"I told Odin, but he said it was futile. That's the end of that story." She leaned into him further, arms wrapping around his body.

"I'm so sorry Loki... I didn't think of it that way. The Giants, they hunted my race many years ago for sport, so I have always believed that they were all horrible beings. But I am beginning to think that your time in that cell has changed you. I would like to apologize for the harsh treatment I have given you."

"No... It's alright. Do you love me now?"

"No. I like you, there is a difference." She laughed and Loki just smiled, she had the most wonderful laugh.

"So what do I have to give you? Flowers? Jewelry?"

"No thank you on the jewelry, but you can try giving me flow-" He stopped her when he snapped his fingers and a bundle of lilacs appeared in his hand.

"You really need to teach me how to do that." She accepted them from him this time and sniffed their beauty, absorbing it really.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met in my entire life." He whispered, she looked up from the lilacs at him and he would have sworn her cheeks turned red, the blush traveling down her neck.

"And as for your little statement on giving me gifts to make me love you. You can't...

I don't want things, they don't make you love someone."

"Then what does?"

"The fact that you have to ask that question proves you don't deserve me." She glared, tossing the flowers over the side of the bed and turning her gaze away from him.

"I know exactly what does..." He grabbed her chin with the hand that connected them and pulled her to look at him. "Love is when you would give your entire self to someone, die for them, live for them, sell your soul to their breath..." He leaned in closer so their noses nudged. "To their heartbeat..." He growled out in a deep voice. "Melodic and resounding through a room of emptiness. Just them." He pressed his lips to her, shoving his tongue into her mouth and pushing her down to lay on the bed allowing him better access. He moved his trail of kisses down her neck, she wove her fingers through his hair, but pulled it away.

"Stop." She pleaded, he pulled away, both of them breathless, hard and ragged, soft and gentle... Resounding through the dark room... Just them. "No... I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't."


	7. 7

**Day 7**

They stayed up all night, Loki had taken it upon himself to materialize a stack of books they could read and for her the night ended with him reading to her about tales of magical beings and her falling asleep. As for Loki, he didn't sleep... He kept looking down at her, staring at her, watching her, worrying about her, pondering about her... He wanted her. He didn't know what kept her from loving him, he eventually went to sleep and they both rose in the morning to go meet with Frigga instead of having her meet with them.

When they entered Frigga was sitting at the edge of her balcony overlooking Asgard with a proud stare. She didn't once flinch or tear her eyes from the amazing view. A sunset to gaze upon, a fleeting drizzle of snow from the clouds, and an unbearable scent of Asgard's strong nectar filled flowers.

"You both are getting married tomorrow."

"We know, Queen Frigga."

"And have you accepted it yet?"

"Um..." Loki could tell that Mysma was still hesitant and it did not bother him, there relationship had changed and that was all he needed.

"No, I feel we still need time." Frigga glanced over at Loki, her eyebrows furrowing.

"But I thought you wanted to marry her."

"I am happy with what these few days have given me and if she lets me I wish to court her..." Mysma looked over at Loki who was now staring intently into her soul, she still felt some hatred towards him, but how could she be angry at a man that truly did love her. He wasn't as selfish as her conscious had made him out to be, he had changed.

"It's king's orders though." Frigga pointed out again, Mysma wove her fingers through Loki's, still staring at him as though in a trance.

"Yes, I understand."

"There will be a feast in celebration of your Union tonight and the ceremony will be held morning tomorrow." Mysma nodded before averting her eyes to the marble floor. "You both must be present."

"That won't be very difficult." Mysma lightly teased, raising their bound hands above her shoulder and smiling sheepishly.

Loki wanted to kiss her again right after that statement because it made him love her even more. He loved it when she smiled and laughed and was mischievous.

"I noticed." She smirked. "I hope to see you both there, it will be horrible if you aren't."

Mysma nearly choked on her drink, Loki and her had been sitting at the great table for most of the evening. Men and women danced around them, some dropping gifts here and there. The Warriors Three brought there's and were utterly shocked at first. Sif, who had witnessed it already was surprised as well. But they were instructed to not say anything about the rings.

The issue was that Loki had asked Mysma to dance, but in some state of annoyance she simply said 'no'. He didn't ignore her reply, he had been denied many times by her before in these past few days so it was no surprise to him. He decided to spend his time doing plenty of other things, mischievous things. What caused her to choke on her drink was the very fact that Loki ha thought it was funny to turn the large pitchers of alcohol across the table to ice. She hadn't realized what he had done until she was pulled from her reverie with wide eyes at the sight of a man having a large block of ice fall on his toe. Loki burst out laughing, she quickly took his hand and made it a freezing temperature taking all of Loki's illusion to not turn into a frost giant.

"I'm sorry." He groaned, she released his hand at the panting breathes he began to make and clenched teeth. He sighed and picked up his glass taking a lazy sip, a droplet of wine sliding down his lower lip that she couldn't keep her eyes from following. She wanted to kiss him again, his lips were so smooth and soft, but also rough and passionate. She had never quite kissed a man like him before, she mused over his features as she took another sip of her drink. "Darling, this is our party. We are suppose to be enjoying it." He protested, trying justify his thirst for mischievousness.

"I don't feel comfortable enjoying it."

"And why is that?"

"Because no matter how different I feel about you, I am not going to marry you tomorrow."

"Well what do you propose we do?" He glared at her, he had had enough of her complaining. He just wanted her to love him as he loved her. He loved barely anybody, shouldn't it be a treasure to be loved by a king?

"We are leaving the castle tonight to find that woman that did this to us."

"Tonight?! Absolutely not, how do you know we'll even find her?"

"I don't and if we can't then we are leaving until Yule ends."

"I don't want this... Please... What's so horrible about marrying me?"

"Nothing." She plainly answered, her live still cold and distant, much different from how she reacted to him at the beginning of the party. "I think any women in here would be pleased to marry a prince." She moved her gaze to meet his and he saw a flash of sorrow.

"Those women... They aren't you."

"No they aren't, which is exactly what makes one of them the better option?" That's when Loki knew there was plenty more to learn about the ice spirit, he thought he had known everything he needed to know, but he couldn't have been more wrong.

"What's so wrong with you? You are intelligent and beautiful, strong and endearing... You voice is like honey dew and your eyes are like fallen st-"

"Shush... Please be quiet." Her words were in a calm whisper, her eyes still staring deeply into his and her expression remaining blank. "I am cold."

"So am I." He smiled, beginning to whisper in just the same manner. "I think we can be very cold together." His hand wound with hers again, she rolled her eyes.

"You don't understand." She sighed out in a bit of a breathless tone.

"I understand completely. I have been alone for a long time and trust me, loneliness is great, but I realize now it's much better to have someone to be alone with."

"It's not that... I'm dangerous Loki... I'm not like your kind. Ice spirits they..." She couldn't finish her sentence before shaking her head and looking away.

"They what?"

"They die." Tears began to bubble in her eyes and her hand became a bit colder than before, he could deal with that cold if it meant comforting her.

"We die too."

"No Loki, you don't under-" He stood up, not wanting to hear much more in such a dainty position.

"Maybe you can explain to me with a nice dance?" He offered, but before she could say now he pulled her to her feet and dragged her away to the dance floor. One hand on her waist, their bound fingers woven together. He pulled her close and although the music was at a much faster pace than them, they danced in a slow waltz. The others spiraling around them and enjoying the melody of dance. "Now what was that you were saying?" He asked into her ear, their chests pressing together intimately as he did most of the work spinning her around. "Just stand on my shoes dear." She didn't hesitate to follow and stood up onto the tips of his shoes, he guided her around as though she was paper in his arms. She placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"If I could run away right now, I would..." He chuckled as though her sentiment was unneeded on that topic.

"Oh please, why would you want to run from me?"

"Because Loki... I love you." He stopped, at the center of the dance floor, she wrapped her one arm around his neck and pulled him closer. Her lips directly beside his ear as she cradled her head further into his neck, breathing in his scent.

"I lov-"

"I know you do, but I'm just a time bomb... Ice Spirits they only live half the love of any average Asgardian. Their hearts can't take the coldness and they get sick into their early thousands."

"Yes, but you haven't gotten sick yet."

"I will... I will die because my heart is too weak and you will be all alone."

"Darling I-"

"Brother!" Mysma pulled away from Loki just enough to see the tall familiar man walking towards them. He rushed right up to Loki, separating the couple and lifting his brother up into his arms. A frail woman stood beside him in Asgardian clothes that didn't seem to match her at all. Thor slapped his Brother on the back, doing the same to Mysma. "Oh Allfather! I never would have guessed this in all my years living!"

"Th-"

"Have you met Jane, Mysma?" Thor wrapped an arm around the woman beside him, urging her forward. She nodded her head, glaring at Loki, but smiling at Mysma. "Wonderful woman isn't she? I presume you two will get along quite well."

"Yes, well..." Loki wrapped an arm around Mysma and pulled her closer to him. Mysma already knew that the two brothers were having their show of power over the other, it was always a competition with them. "Mysma is just as wonderful. She helped me put together a spell earlier today, very intelligent." Loki was lying about that.

"Yes, but Jane has been working on her weather Doppler thingy recently, extremely intelligent as well."

"That is just great! So happy that you guys are complete idiots." Mysma interrupted sarcastically, winking at Jane who chuckled lightly. Thor and Loki frowned, sharing one last glance at one another in competition, but back to their old selves immediately.

"Um... I came to attend your wedding from Earth. I am so excited to be my brother's best man!" Thor exclaimed, clapping his hands together and grinning brightly, before Loki could say a word, Mysma elbowed him in the gut causing any words that would have left his mouth to blabber. "I have so many stories about Yule on Midgard."

"It's Christmas actually." Jane corrected, Mysma nodded and tightened her fingers around Loki's hand.

"I would love to hear all of it later, but for now Loki and I have business to attend to." She pulled Loki back through the crowd to leave Loki and Jane as they were. He grinned at her suggestively, but she made no gesture back, he knew something was bothering her. He knew it was what she had told him on the dance floor. One thing he both loved and hated about Mysma was that she was sometime so hard to read, she had to be his most favorite book to read because she was so hard to open.

She pulled him down an empty corridor further away from the celebration, until she felt confident that no one would over here them. She kept her back facing him when she stopped despite not their woven hands. He stayed silent in respect of her thoughts, that she might be thinking of the best way to communicate her feelings to him. He only wished she would allow him three words, words that he ached to reciprocate to her.

"Loki..."

"Yes?"

"I don't want to leave you..."

"You don't have to."

"But I must." He body shake with anger, he didn't understand what she meant.

"Why? I don't understand, tell me why." He demanded, yanked her towards him and hoping the closeness would help.

"I can't love you if it means leaving this world shortly after, I can't do that to you."

"But... I want to be here with you, until your last breath of air and I want to be with me just the same." She saw the sincerity in his eyes and it made him cry, he wiped her tears away with his thumb."What made you think any different?"

"A year ago..." Loki's eyebrows furrowed with confusion.

"What?"

"I was engaged, but when I told him I was dying. He left me." He caressed her cheek, before pulling her into a passionate kiss. He wound one arm around her waist, moving his lips across her jaw and down to her neck where he began to nip lightly.

"I would never leave you like that ungrateful man..." He pulled away to placed his hands on her cheeks and pressed his forehead against hers. "I love you." Her lips quirked up into a cute smile and she blushed.

"And I love you." Suddenly it was almost too much, a green light spun around them both, drawing them together. The rings they separated, but the couple didn't. They hadn't noticed the shimmering energy until they were on there way to her room with feverous kisses against one another.

"God you are so..." He paused, his hand was nicely freely far from hers. He stepped back and they both looked at the rings on their hands.

"Wait what?" She grabbed Loki's hand with the ring and pulled their hands together in a panic. Loki just watched as she tried to do everything she could to get the rings back together. He grabbed her chin gently between his fingers and lifted her hand up.

"Darling... I am not going anywhere." She grinned, a grin he hadn't seen before and he decided it was her mischievous grin, he liked that grin. She stepped away from him and rushed towards her room. "Get back here!" He ran after her as they both races to her room and when they got there, neither of them wasted time shedding each other's clothes.

She breathlessly clung to him, pulling him closer as each article of clothing shed from her body. They were stumbling and kissing, licking and biting, he had never been so invested in one individual before. She deserved his undivided attention however, his hands roved over her breasts and strong thighs, under her legs till he could lift her up so her legs wrapped around his bare waist. He carried her into the bathroom, attempting to make it to the water, but he slipped and they both fell in.

She had pushed away from him when they were submerged underwater and when he rose to the surface she was on the other side of the pool shielding her naked self from him. He rose up from the water, his blue skin slowly rising up from his fingertips and toes. She bit her bottom lip as her eyes ran over his toned body.

"Please don't look at me." She looked away in embarrassment, a pinkish color appearing on her cheeks.

"You are beautiful..." He stepped forward, only making her cower away more. He rose a blue skinned hand towards her, she angled her head in his direction to stare at it. The rings still remained on their fingers. "Actually I prefer you in this form to be truthful." He shot forward and grabbed her wrist, she gasped when he yanked her into his chest. "You are prettier like this... Your true self." She looked up at him, placing her palms flat against his chest, a small smile forming on her lips.

"You mean it?" He tried not to smile back because although he was telling the truth, he wanted to smile because she was so beautiful and she was all his. He pressed a hand flat against her lower back and angled his head down to meet his forehead with hers.

"I would never lie to you, my bride?" It was more of question because he wasn't sure if she was still hesitant to marry him. He wanted her to marry him, he really wanted her to be with him, but if she didn't-

"You haven't asked yet." She playfully ran a hand down to his groin, but did not touch his most intimate part. He sucked in a deep breath and nodded his head, lower onto his knees in the pool to where he was sitting up from the bottom and his shoulders just barely rested over the water. He grabbed her hand in his and looked up to her with a wink.

"Mysma, I have always known I love you, but I have always feared love. These past few days with you have been the best for me. I love you so much... Will you Mysma Oshima... Take me to be your husband and lover and-"

"Handsome companion for all of eternity?"

"Yes, handsome companion."

"Yes, I will! I will!" She dropped down into his body, arms wrapping around his neck she kissed him tongue first before moving her lips up his neck to his ear. "Now I command you to make love to me." He growled pulling her small body against his. He loved how cold her skin felt on his and to them alone it created a newfound warmth between both of them. There was no foreplay, they had enough of that in these past few days. Neither would admit it, especially Mysma, but they had wanted this for days.

He entered her, she was tight and warm. The water around them providing a hulking cold that the both of them enjoyed. She rested her forehead back against his again, pressing light kisses against his cheeks and his lips.

"I never thought I could love you like this, love anyone like this."

"Oh Numia..." He endeared, pressing her against the edge of the pool and slowly beginning to piston himself into her. "You have been so warm for me."

"I have been since we kissed yesterday." He kissed her again, intimately continuing his movements, his arms now on either side of her. She held her weight up on his shoulders moaning breathlessly into his ears.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." He chuckled and thrusted a bit roughly once more into her causing her to yelp out.

"I know." He huskily worded into her neck. "Now say my name. Tell the world who is fucking you." The water sloshed around with loud splashing sounds as Loki thrusted nonstop into Mysma, she dug her nails into his shoulders.

"Loki! Loki faster." He lifted their shaking bodies up from the water and out of the pool to the wet tiled floor to where he began to move faster than before. Loki was to caught up in his love lust for her that he hadn't noticed that her skin against the tile began to slowly turn everything around them into ice. Soon spreading over the pool and the door of the room, her back arched and she gripped tighter onto him convulsing as her high came over him.

"So good Loki!"

"So Beautiful!" He stared into her bright eyes the entire time, he didn't ever want to leave this moment with her.

"Oh Loki! Please Cum!" He groaned making a couple more hard thrusts and he had met release with her. They both remained there, he hovered over her and stared into her exhausted eyes, but she didn't want it to end. He laughed into her ear, still out of breath.

"Mmmm... So Good... Darling I could do that for the rest of our lives." He leaned down and kissed her, but felt droplets that weren't from the water trickle down her cheeks. He pulled away and looked into her eyes, his red eyes bleeding with red and she was the only one who could stare into them and not look away. He knew why she was crying and it made him feel pain for her.

"I don't have the rest of our lives Loki... You know that."

"Then I will take what time we have." She sniffles and looked up into his eyes, not another word was spoken as her lips leapt up grabbed his in hers. He curved his head to allow her more access of his lips, her arms wrapping around his neck. He tore away, resting small kisses on her cheek, before lifting her up.

"We should continue this one on the bed."

"Yours?" His eyebrows raised and he grinned.

"That can be arranged." They both materialized out of the Bathroom.

 **Ten Years Later...**

He whiffed in the scent of freshness as his nose dug further into her white locks. His arm tightened around her waist and he pulled her back closer to his chest. She made a moan of comfort and snuggled further into his cold body. The winter sun peaked in through the drifting curtains of the balcony. A small smile found its way onto the couple's lip, she angled her head up to press hers gently against his.

"So sweet... I could very much literally eat you." She giggled, resting her head on his chest. Their naked body intertwined under thick white sheets. He maneuvered himself to rest his body over hers, forearms on either side of her head. He leaned down to kiss her neck and suckle at the skin, she closed her eyes and sighed.

"Where is Roana?"

"In her room." He answered smugly, he loved it when she worried about the kids entering their room while they made love.

"Farris?"

"Room."

"That's odd though..." He pulled away and rolled his eyes, when she placed a gentle slap to his arm. "They usually are out at this time of day."

"I think not my love, you see I have placed an illusion over their rooms. They think we aren't awake yet."

"Farris won't fall for it."

"He is only two he'll be fine."

"And what about Roana? She is seven."

"Can you stop worrying darling and just kiss me?" He didn't demand because he knew how she was, not only one could have control in their bed. She leaned up and kissed him dreadfully slow, rolling her hips up to meet his hardening length.

"So sweet..." He whispered when they pulled away and as he made his assault of kisses down towards her intimacy one black haired, blue skinned girl entered the room. Loki immediately used his power to cloth them and they both turned to face their daughter Roanna. She was much Loki, since the couple had left Asgard to live in Jotunheim they had all kept to their natural forms.

"Good morning father. I was wondering when you both would be up." Farris a much lighter skinned boy entered the room.

"Morning." He said with his cute cheeks puffing out into a smile. Roana had red eyes like her father and Farris had grey eyes very similar to his mother's. Loki turned to look at Mysma and he smirked.

"We'll finish this later." She suggested and he nodded his head grabbing her hand. The rings remaining on their fingers all these years.

"Later indeed."


End file.
